


Even we can find our happiness

by salvatorestjohn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adopted Children, Domestic Fluff, Established Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski, Future Fic, M/M, Married Couple, Parents Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 22:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18375761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salvatorestjohn/pseuds/salvatorestjohn
Summary: "It's our anniversary," he says, shrugging. "Since you insisted we couldn't go anywhere or do anything over the top this year, I thought this seemed fitting.""Hey, you know I only said that because of the very small, very adorable reason upstairs," Stiles says as he finishes off the last plate. "Lydia and Malia both said they couldn't look after her, and literally every other member of the pack was busy. Except for Liam, and — don't get me wrong, I love him. But he is not ready for that responsibility and we both know it. He knows it."Scott nods. "I know. Which is why I'm waiting for you to come dance with me and let me properly celebrate being able to call you my husband for two years."





	Even we can find our happiness

The faint sound of music drifts in from the living room, filling the quiet of the kitchen. Scott pauses in the doorway, leaning against the wooden frame, just watching.

Stiles stays turned away from him as he slips the plate in his hands out from the towel and into the top cupboard. A smile spreads across Scott's face. He walks further in, not making a sound; an advantage of being a werewolf is the ability to be light on his feet. Perfect for sneaking. 

Biting his lip, he comes up behind him and slips his arms around his waist, his hands coming to rest just beside his hips. Stiles goes still for a split second, his own instincts kicking in, before he relaxes into his touch. He leans back into him just a touch, barely moving at all.

"I'm nearly done," Stiles says, in the process of rinsing off one of the last two plates. 

He pauses long enough to turn his head towards him. The corners of his mouth curve up. Scott's smile widens as he leans in, right before their lips meet, slipping through as he kisses him. It's short-lasting but worth it for the few seconds that Stiles is kissing him, slow and leaving his mind a little fuzzy around the edges.

As Stiles pulls back, there's that familiar flicker of mischief in his expression, sending him a bright grin right before turning back to the sink. Scott rolls his eyes but props his chin on Stiles' shoulder, letting his hands slip to fully wrap his arms around him.

He watches his hands move. The white gold band circling his fourth finger is barely visible underneath the soap clinging to his skin, but Scott knows it's there. It brings a hint of a smile to his face as he listens to the hum of the song still drifting in from the living room. 

It's quiet, but maybe too much so for Stiles to have noticed.

"Do you hear that?" he asks softly, his smile growing. 

Stiles pauses, listening as Scott turns his head. He presses a kiss to the base of his neck, lingering there, his lips brushing over his skin as he waits for him to catch on. It doesn't take long and Scott smiles against his neck when the realization seems to kick in.

He doesn't even have to look at his face to know that he's trying to bite back a smile, now the one rolling his eyes. 

"You're just trying to outdo yourself today, aren't you?" he asks, setting aside the now dry plate. He turns his head again to look at him as he adds, "and me, for that matter. You don't need to win my love, Scotty. You've had it since we were four. Not that I'm complaining, it's pretty cute."

Scott presses another kiss to his neck. His mouth curves when Stiles tilts his head a little more to the side but pressing closer to him at the same time.

"It's our anniversary," he says, shrugging. "Since you insisted we couldn't go anywhere or do anything over the top this year, I thought this seemed fitting."

"Hey, you know I only said that because of the very small, very adorable reason upstairs," Stiles says as he finishes off the last plate. "Lydia and Malia both said they couldn't look after her, and literally every other member of the pack was busy. Except for Liam, and — don't get me wrong, I love him. But he is not ready for that responsibility and we both know it. _He_ knows it."

Scott nods. "I know. Which is why I'm waiting for you to come dance with me and let me properly celebrate being able to call you my husband for two years."

He can practically hear Stiles rolling his eyes, but he can feel it. The sense of giving in without any hesitation, but playing it out to see how long he can draw it out for. He's been doing it since they were six. Scott can't say that he doesn't enjoy it as much as he does.

"You're aware that it's eleven at night, right?" Stiles questions, voice teasing. "And you want to dance? I don't know why I'm saying that like I'm surprised, I can still remember that time when we were eight and you insisted on us dancing in your mom's living room just because you heard a song on the tv. It was, like, six in the morning."

Scott nods again, humming quietly in confirmation as he trails his lips up a little further. He knows that convincing him is unnecessary at this point since he's already in the process of drying the last plate. That doesn't stop him from pretending he doesn't know and pressing another kiss to his skin, just beneath his jaw. 

Stiles leans into it for just a second, then he's setting the plate aside, quickly drying off his hands with the towel before throwing that onto the counter as well. He sighs, and Scott can sense the feigned hesitation as he pretends to consider it.

He finally turns around to face him. Scott adjusts his arms around him again, unwinding them to slip his hands to his waist. Stiles raises his eyebrows but his smile grows, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip.

"Just so you know, you're a huge dork," he starts. "But also pretty cute, and you're pulling the puppy dog eyes on me, which—" his eyes narrow, "—somehow work even better now? I wasn't gonna say no anyway, but that's incredibly unfair. It's because you're part dog, isn't it?"

"No," Scott says, his face actually hurting with how much he's smiling as he tilts his head. He takes the tiniest step closer, his eyes flicking down for barely half a second. "It's because you love me."

Stiles' eyes soften, despite the obvious urge to roll them and deflect, his go-to response in the past. Now, however, the corners of his mouth tug up a little more and he squints at him in mock suspicion.

"True, but I still think it's a wolfy thing." Then he sighs. "Okay. Come on then."

Scott raises his eyebrows and Stiles pauses, arching one back at him in response.

"You do want to dance, right? I mean, unless you have something else in mind, which I definitely am not opposed to, but I was sort of assuming that it wasn't a coincidence that the song we had at our wedding is playing right now."

"Oh yeah, definitely not a coincidence," Scott says, shaking his head.

He's already in the process of taking both of Stiles' hands in his own, moving backwards. Stiles does roll his eyes this time, but his smile betrays him and he happily lets Scott guide him towards the living room

They come to a stop near the middle of the room, and Stiles' head tilts, his eyebrows raising once more. It's quickly thrown off by the surprise of Scott letting go of one of his hands and spinning him.

They both laugh, Stiles coming right back into his arms with ease. Considering they don't do that much dancing, it's surprising just how easy it all feels. 

Scott steadies him with a hand on his arm, the other still holding onto one of Stiles' own.

"I'm gonna end up tripping over Mischief if you do that again," Stiles tells him, leaning into him. "I have no idea where he is right now, but that just means he could come out of nowhere, and you literally brought home the dog version of the Tazmanian Devil, so."

"You mean he's hyperactive and loves affection?" Scott asks, teasing, as Stiles' eyes narrow. "Sounds an awful lot like the person we named him after."

"You did not bring that puppy home because it reminded you of me."

Scott just smiles, pulling him closer. Stiles huffs.

"You told me it was because he was sick and abandoned," he says, pretending to be accusing. "I fell for the little bandaged paw and the eyepatch."

"He _was_ sick and abandoned," Scott says, nodding. Then he tilts his head. "And he also reminded me of you. Come on, you always said that if you were gonna get a dog, you would want either a spaniel or a collie. A spaniel puppy comes in and gets left there. How could I not bring him home while he recovers?"

Stiles rolls his eyes, but he doesn't exactly try and disagree. His face lit up the second he saw Mischief for the first time, chewing on a stray teddy bear. That week or two of recovery turned into a permanent thing as soon as Stiles said they should name him.

"This is what happens when you're a vet," Stiles says, bringing a hand up to gently poke it into his shoulder. "You want to bring home all of the poor little animals that come in. We already have a dog and two wolves in this house. What next? A snake? Because, Jackson's coming back to visit in two weeks, we've already got one of those."

"Don't worry, I don't plan on bringing home any more," Scott says, trying to sound convincing as well as make his smile come across as anything except for mischievous as he slips a hand around to rest in the middle of his back. "Though, I certainly wouldn't say no to having another human in the house."

Stiles pauses; he doesn't quite tense, just his movements go still momentarily as Scott's words sink in. He blinks a good few times, his eyes widening just a touch. His lips part and Scott bites the inside of his cheek, hearing his heartbeat jump a few beats in a way that he can only really describe as a flutter. 

"Are you... are you saying what I think you're saying?" he questions, the corners of his mouth already pulling up. "Because I'm definitely in. I mean, I'm mostly wondering how different adopting a human kid would be compared to a werewolf. And how well they would get along. What exactly is the right age to explain that your sister and one of your dads are werewolves?"

Scott's smile is practically taking up half of his face by this point. He shakes his head slowly, saying, "I don't know, but I would definitely like to figure that out."

Stiles' eyes and smile, his features, soften so quickly. A fond look of pure joy that Scott's gotten so used to seeing, has become accustomed to the swooping it brings in his stomach that started when they were ten. 

"Yeah, I would as well," he says softly. Then he's groaning quietly. "Oh god, can you imagine if we ended up adopting another werewolf? I'm already outnumbered, I can't handle three. Those are unfair odds, I'm gonna be getting puppy-dog eyes everywhere."

Scott laughs at that, nodding. "You would be so screwed. You'd have to team up with Mischief."

"That little demon would side with you in a heartbeat," Stiles counters, grinning. It quickly settles on his lips as he starts slowly inching forward. Giving a half-shrug, he adds, "Not that I can blame him. I'd choose you without a second thought."

Scott hums happily as Stiles goes to close the last few inches separating them. The song is still quietly playing away as Scott meets him halfway. Everything else feels quiet once their lips meet; silenced, and calming. It almost always does now, especially when they're like this.

It's been a good few months since anything supernatural happened. Scott's reminded of that in every one of these moments when he can't help but be grateful that they can have this. That they can have some form of a life even after everything that's happened — and is still happening, just not recently.

Scott thinks that has something to do with the last few hunters who tried to show up to take them out; part of the reason they left was the pack itself, and the other part was Argent and Stiles working together. They started it off in secret, which was a shock for Scott when he himself found out about it. 

Still, apparently it's been working. Who knows if it's being flashed a badge, the possibility of getting classed as an international threat, which is a very real possibility now that there are more agents in the know than out of it, or if hunters are just getting tired of failing to take down one town? 

No matter the reason, Scott's glad that they're being left alone for now.

One of Stiles' hands has settled on the side of his neck. He's mainly aware of that because of his thumb stroking gently just along the bottom of his jaw. It makes him smile a little more into the kiss. 

He loves these moments; free of distractions, of their phones ringing to tell them they have to get there quickly, of interruptions—

A quiet and barely suppressed giggle comes from the other end of the room. They pause for a split second before quickly breaking apart. They both turn to look over in the direction of the stairs. 

Scott smiles as Claudia, half-hidden on the stairs and obviously not expecting to be caught, goes all wide-eyed. It causes them to flicker gold for just a split second. 

"Didn't we tuck you in already?" Stiles asks, his own mouth curving up into a smile as they pull apart completely.

She moves off of the stairs and starts walking over to them, her stuffed wolf clutched between her tiny hands. 

Scott crouches down just before she reaches them, then scoops her up in his arms. It pulls another little giggle out of her as he lifts her up, shifting her to his right side and adjusting his arms around her.

"Yeah, you have to get some sleep for tomorrow, remember?" Scott says. "Auntie Lydia's getting back from San Francisco, and she's really looking forward to seeing you. Uncle Isaac and Auntie Malia might even be with her."

Claudia's entire face lights up at that thought. It's no secret that she has favourites, and Malia is definitely one of them. Stiles likes to blame it on how often she growls; it always makes Claudia erupt into a fit of laughter before she starts trying herself. Scott never thought he would witness a baby werewolf trying to howl, but he's certainly glad he has.

"I heard music," she explains, and Stiles shoots Scott an amused look as if a point has been proven. "And I can't find Mischief. He's not in my room."

"I'll find him," Scott says. "Your dad can take you back up to bed, and once I find Mischief, we'll read you another story? Sound good?"

Claudia nods, obviously happy with that decision. She's already reaching her arms out as Scott turns to Stiles, letting him slip her out of his arms and into his own. 

He rests a hand on Stiles' shoulder as he quickly adjusts, shifting her to his side. She curls into his shoulder, burying her face into his shirt as her tiredness begins to show again.

"Alright, Little Wolf," Stiles says softly, glancing at Scott with a fond smile, "Let's get you back to bed, or else Auntie Lydia's gonna kick my butt for you falling asleep on her day out with you tomorrow."

Scott leans over, pressing a quick kiss to her forehead as she nods. He then lets his hand slide down Stiles' arm as he walks away with Claudia curled up in his arms, disappearing up the stairs. She mumbles something unintelligible even to Scott's heightened hearing and Stiles laughs quietly. 

Scott smiles to himself, shaking his head. Then he takes in a deep breath and focuses his hearing. The tiny heartbeat he's looking for catches his attention in a second. His smile grows, and he moves around the couch to his right. 

Stopping behind it, he looks down at his white coat; he's pretty certain that he left it hung it up as soon as he came in from work yesterday, and definitely not in a ball on the floor. 

He takes a second or two, watching it move around. A tiny bit of brown and white fur pokes out. 

Rolling his eyes, Scott crouches down beside it. He carefully lifts at one of the edges, pulling it back and untangling it until Mischief is visible. He stares up at him with innocent-like eyes. Scott definitely understands why Stiles is always saying it's unfair when either he or Claudia use them on him. 

"You really like this coat, don't you?" he says, voice understanding.

The day he had brought him home and sat the coat down on the couch, Mischief had curled himself up in it, wary of everything else, and gone right to sleep. Since then, Scott's lost count of the times it's gone missing only to find it in some corner or at the bottom of Claudia's bed; Mischief's usual sleeping spot.

Mischief seems to brighten a little now that he's been caught. His tail wags as if in agreement, and Scott imagines he's smiling up at him, the slight tingling through his skin confirming it for him.

"Alright," he says, smiling, "time for bed."

Lifting Mischief into his arms, he's met with no protest, only a yip as he straightens up. He then makes his way through the living room and heads up the stairs, Mischief pawing playfully at his arm on the way.

The door to Claudia's room is open wide, like it always is, her and Stiles visible from the doorway. Scott stops, pausing.

Claudia's already tucked back in under her covers, the soft glow of the lamp in the corner cast over the room. Stiles is on the bed with her, one leg hanging off, a book in his lap and one more in either hand. He glances at her as he explains the one in the left, watching her thoughtful expression as she seems to try and pick between them. 

Scott smiles, that warm spark of happiness settling in his chest. Content. He never thought, when he first got turned, that this could ever be his life. There's still the odd supernatural problem that creeps up in town every now and then, but right in front of him is his constant reminder that everything's okay. His family. 

Going by the conversation he and Stiles had barely a few minutes ago, that family could be growing even more soon enough.

Mischief chooses that moment to want Claudia's attention. He gives that happy little yip again, then jumps out of Scott's arms, already bounding towards the bed.

Scott feels as if his covers been blown somehow as Stiles and Claudia now notice him standing there. Claudia's attention goes straight to Mischief, but Stiles' eyes linger on him for just a second or two, his smile growing. 

Then Mischief is climbing onto the bed, settling in Claudia's lap as she giggles. Stiles sets one of the books down in favour of stroking a hand over his head, laughing as Mischief licks at it.

Scott moves further into the room, joining them. He moves around the bed, settling on the edge at Claudia's other side. Mischief bounces over to him, tail still wagging away happily as Scott laughs as well now. 

"Okay, so are we thinking the version of Little Red Riding Hood where everything's happy and there are werewolves," Stiles starts, picking up from where he left off as he grabs the book he set down, "or are we in more of a Wonderland mood?"

Scott tilts his head. "Why did you bring Harry Potter out?"

Stiles glances down at the third book, in his lap, obviously being ignored for now. He almost looks like he's going to try and deny its existence altogether, his eyebrows raising as he starts to shake his head. 

"We're not reading her Harry Potter," Scott says with an almost disbelieving smile. "Something happy. And suitable for a five-year-old, preferably."

"I want Red Riding Hood," Claudia decides, pointing directly at the book in Stiles' left hand. "I like the wolf."

Stiles looks over at Scott, a soft smile of his own settling on his face. "Of course you do."

He sets aside the other two as Claudia settles down, Mischief moving back to her and curling up in a ball, letting her play with his ears. Stiles moves the book for them all to see, tucking his leg underneath him. 

With one more glance at Scott, and that look shared between them, they start reading, switching back and forth at certain parts. It never fails to amuse Claudia, especially at the voice they put on for certain characters.

It doesn't take long before she falls asleep; Scott notices in the middle of reading a paragraph, glancing down at her. He stops, smiling, and meets Stiles' eyes. He nods at him, bringing his index finger up to his lips while pointing at Mischief, apparently having fallen asleep as well. He's the lighter sleeper of the two, but as soon as he wakes up, Claudia tends to follow seconds after.

Scott nods back. He leans down, pressing a light kiss to Claudia's forehead before pulling back. He smooths a hand gently over her hair, moving out of her face as Stiles presses a kiss to her head as well. Then they're slipping off of her bed, quiet and careful. 

Stiles sets the book on the nightstand before they head for the door. Just before they leave her room completely, they linger a few seconds longer in the doorway, making sure both her and Mischief stay soundly asleep. 

Scott smiles as Stiles nudges his shoulder gently, that same soft smile directed right back at him. The thought that this is his life hits him again. He can truly say that he wouldn't change any aspect of it, other than a possible addition or two to the family. Either way, he's happy with his life. For once, everything feels right and as exactly as it should.

 


End file.
